Three Days?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Booth is heartbroken and Angela is furious. Brennan and Christine have left a hole at the Jeffersonian that can't be filled. Can Max, Booth and Angela prove Brennan's innocence or has Booth lost her forever? Set straight after season 7 finale. Can the right person be arrested or will Brennan be running forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Bones. Fox Television and Kathy Reichs own all. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.**

**Drive.**

Booth sat on the step with his head in his hands. The woman he loved more than he thought possible had just driven out of his life with their baby. He felt sick. Temperance Brennan did not run away. He closed his eyes wondering if this was how it felt when the human heart actually broke. Swallowing hard he felt someone else sit next to him.

"This was your idea." He stated. Max nodded.

"Yes."

"You hate me that much?"

"Booth, I don't hate you at all. Even when you arrested me a couple of years ago. I never did."

"My family have gone."

"Not for good." Max rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You said it yourself. Caroline warned you there would be an arrest warrent issued for her arrest. She has enough money with her for her and Christine to be safe."

"I should be with them."

"And you will be, Booth. You will be. We just have to prove she hasn't killed anyone."

"How?"

"You are the system, she is outside the system. That's the way it has to be for now. We have three days until she leaves mainland America. For good, unless we prove she is innocent."

#########################

"She's gone." Angela held baby Michael in her arms as Jack and Daisy stared at her.

"But she didn't do this."

"No." Angela snapped. "Of course she didn't kill anyone."

"He did threaten Christine." Daisy started. Sweets shot her a look as Cam closed her eyes.

"He did." Sweets started "Dr Brennan didn't kill anyone."

"Then why run?" Daisy asked innocently. Angela got to her feet, still with a sleeping Michael in her arms.

"Because all her friends were turning against her! All the evidence fits someone like Bren. But it wasn't her that did this. Angela ignored her husband as he got to his feet. She glared at Cam. "Some people didn't even want to look for an alternative."

"I had to."

"Do your job, I know and damn the consequences. Isn't that right, Cam?"

"Angie." Jack started.

"No Hodgins." Cam sighed. "Angela has something to say, then let her say it." The rest of the Jeffersonian fell quiet as the two women faced each other."

"I quit." Angela stared at her. Cam shook her head. "Dr Saroyan. You will have my resignation in writing in the morning."

"What will you do?" Sweets asked, Jack looked on in shock.

"Find Bren, help Booth. Anything but work somewhere I no longer trust people." She left the room as the others watched her go.

#########################

A/N Do I go on? Just an introduction. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day One**

Angela marched out of the Jeffersonian not quite able to believe she had just resigned from a job she loved dearly. A job where her best friend worked and where she had met the man that had become her husband. Sighing heavily she unlocked her car and placed Michael in his car seat.

"Oh don't look at me like that." She smiled slightly as her son stared at her. "We will find Christine and Auntie Brenn. It's going to be fine." She looked around the car park, slightly disappointed that Jack hadn't followed her.

##############

Brennan stared at the beige walls of the motel room, glad that Christine was finally asleep. She had no idea how long she had been driving but she couldn't get the image of Booth watching her drive away out of her mind. She had thought her father was right to persuade her to leave. That taking Christine was the best thing. That way Booth could concentrate on looking for evidence to clear her name rather than have the stress of looking after a four month old baby. Closing her eyes she felt sick. It all seemed to be so cold, so clinical. Now she was on her own with a baby and Booth was alone. _At least I told him I love him. I hope he believes me. Oh God, this is such a mess. Why is this happening to us? Is this what it was like for Mom and Dad when they left Russ and me? Was it like this for Russ when he ran away and dumped me in the system? Will Christine ever forgive me from taking her away from her dad and Parker? Oh God, Dad you were wrong and I was wrong to listen to you. I should have stayed and gone to prison for something I didn't do. Then at least Booth could visit me. _She watched the sleeping baby and sniffed, unable to stop the tears from falling.

#####################

"Seeley Booth!" Angela barked as she hit the door. "Open this door."

"Angela." Max sighed as he walked up behind him. "You can hit the door as much as you want. He isn't here." Angela spun round to see Max Keenan staring at her. Angela glared at the older man.

"You have something to do with this."

"With protecting my daughter? Yes, I do." He watched as Angela glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to see Booth." Michael stirred slightly. "I need to know what happen to Brennan. Maybe I can help?"

"Maybe." Max nodded, digging in his pocket for the spare keys Brennan had given him. "Look, Booth has gone to see his boss. I think he is going to ask for a leave of absence. Then he is coming back here."

"He's leaving the FBI?" Angela was incredulous.

"Temporarily." Max nodded, letting them both back into the house. He sighed heavily, feeling as though he had aged thirty years in four days. "Just until he finds Tempy and brings her home an innocent woman."

"How do we do that?" Angela turned to face him, ignoring the mess the FBI had left when they had searched the living room. Christine's toys and clothes had been strewn carelessly over the floor. Max sat on the couch, moving toys to be able to do so.

"In three days Temperance Joy Brennan and Christine Angela Booth die in an horrific car accident."

"What?"

"Angela, hear me out." Max stared at her. "In three days I am meeting her and the baby. She is to fake their deaths. I will give her and the baby new identities. Don't ask me how. I have contacts still around from the old days."

"You can't do that." Angela blinked back tears.

"It's the only way. Honey, listen. She'll leave America with false passports but she wont be able to return. If we can't save her in the next three days we loose them both. For good."

"That can't happen." Angela sniffed.

"Better than the alternative." Max sighed. "You know how many people her and the rest of you at the Jeffersonian have put in prison. How many people deserve to be there. Now she can't join them. Or she will be killed."

"How do we get her back? How do we prove who really did it?"

Both fell silent. Max had no idea how they would do it but he knew they had to.

###############################

"Dr Saroyan." Booth walked past Aristoo and Daisy as they stared at him in disbelief. Aristoo rested a hand on Daisy's arm to stop her following them. Hodgins sat at his workstation staring at the microscope totally oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Don't Seeley." Cam stared at her old friend.

"She didn't do this. Don't sit there and tell me Bones killed a man in cold blood." He glared at her.

"I know she didn't."

"Then why? Why did you go to that idiot where I used to work and tell them the evidence pointed to her?"

"I just gave them the evidence. Booth she missed stuff. Since when does Dr Brennan miss anything? Wendell found it."

"Camile she didn't do it. That scumbag did. You know he did and I know he did."

"But the evidence points to her."

"Evidence YOU found!" Booth yelled. Cam closed her eyes for a moment. "Why?"

"The Jefferonian just finds and processes the evidence. We have to be impartial. We have been through this before."

"This is not Zak. He was actually working for Gormagon."

"None of us, least of all me wanted to believe it then."

"So you believe it now." Booth turned on his heels and marched across the lab. Daisy and Sweets exchanged glances. Sweets pulled on his tie.

"Booth!"

"Oh and before I forget. Nancy Davis starts as your FBI liaison Monday."

"What!"

"I quit." He threw his security pass on the floor as he stormed out the Jeffersonian without looking back.

"You didn't tell him?" Hodgins turned to face her. "You didn't tell him what we found?"

"I didn't get the chance." Cam sighed. "I didn't get the chance."

#################################

A/N more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own Bones.**

**In the Heat of the Night?**

Angela walked back into Brennan's living room. She felt sick, the only thing that had gone well since she walked out of the Jeffersonian was the fact her son seemed to understand something was wrong and had gone to sleep without an argument.

"Angela." Max looked up from the papers he was studying. "Baby ok?"

"He's fine." Angels smiled slightly before sitting beside him on the sofa.

"Jack?"

"What about him?" Angela sighed.

"Honey, you are Temperance's best friend." The older man held her gaze. "You know the two of you are sisters in all but blood. I couldn't want a better friend for her."

"Thanks."

"But Jack Hodgins is the love of your life. Don't let him go over this. She wouldn't want that."

"I."

"Please, humour an old man. Talk to your husband. You never know, by staying in the system he may be the best placed to help my little girl."

######################

Aristoo walked towards his workstation. He knew Wendell and Daisy had been taught to believe the science in front of them. To be totally objective and not follow their instincts. He could just see the other interns all ready to believe Dr Brennan had killed the man that had threatened her daughter. Shaking his head he walked up the mezzine stairway hoping that some of the subjectivity remained. It was times like this he missed his old friend, like the others he still had to fully come to terms with the death of the English man that had always been able to see the bigger picture.

"Hi." Wendell looked up as Arastoo leant against the railings.

"She did not kill that man."

"The evidence states."

"The evidence states that the victim was killed in a brutal and violent way." Arastoo interupted Daisy, knowing she couldn't argue with him. "How heavy is Dr Brennan? 90 maybe 100lb. A small woman of slight build."

"She's a little taller than me."

"No she isn't." Wendell rejoined the conversation. "She wears heels."

"Ok." Cam walked in on the discussion. "Who, other than me wears heels?"

"Dr Brennan."

"So?" Cam had a feeling her young students were working on a theory. She just hoped they found the evidence to back it up.

"So, how does a man built like that." Wendell nodded towards the skeleton on the table. "He's what?"

"Six feet, four inches tall and pre mortem was 310lbs." Cam stated.

"Right." Arastoo smiled. "Now, tell me. How does such a big man become overpowered and then killed by a woman who is five feet two inches tall and 100lbs? There is no evidence to suggest that there was more than one killer. So how?"

"We need Angela." Cam sighed. "We need her to run this through her Angelator."

#####################

Booth drove through the darkened streets of Washington feeling absolutely lost. He had spent less than an hour with Cullen and had no idea if or when he would be walking back into the FBI HQ again. All he had ever wanted to do was be one of the good guys, to uphold the system he had believed in all his life. His hand shook slightly as he thought of little Christine and his partner, lost and alone somewhere without him.

"Booth." He spoke calmly once he had managed to press the call accept button on his cell phone. He swore slightly as he heard Hodgins' voice.

"You thought I was her?" Hodgins sighed.

"What have you got for me?"

"Is it true you are out of the FBI?"

"For now." Booth was surprised at how calm his voice was. He had never felt so angry in his life. It was as if Karma had conspired to beat every inch of peace and happiness out of him.

"Right." Jack paused. "In that case, you better meet me at the Diner."

"Why?"

"Because I think I have evidence that may just help up shed doubt on the fact that Brennan is guilty."

"She didn't kill anyone." Booth snapped.

"I know that." Hodgins snapped back. "But we have to prove it. For now how about we knock a little hole in the case as far as those who want her behind bars? We both know who killed that man. Let's see about putting the scum where he belongs and get her home."

"We have two and a half days." Booth swallowed hard. "Two and a half days until we loose her forever."

"Never gonna happen my friend. I'll call Angie. Don't worry, Man. She and that goddaughter of mine are coming home."

#############

A/N Please review. Is anyone reading this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine. **

**Day two**

Boothrested his head against the cool wall of the SUV and closedhis eyes, unable to rest properly he knew that he was on the verge of driving himself mad. Angela's words kept coming back to him. Brennan had been on her own in tricky situations before and she was ok. _She didn't have the FBI chasing her for a crime she didn't commit in those days, she didn't have a four month old baby girl with her either. _He screwed his eyes shut, unable to stop the tear that fell from his eye.

#############

"No way." Daisy perched herself on the edge of the desk as Hodgins tried his best to ignore her.

"Daisy, please." He kept his eye to the microscope. "Trying to work here."

"Brennan killed a woman?"

"Who told you this?" Sweets appeared at his girlfriend's side. "Some things are confidential."

"I."

"Yes." Hodgins answered. "A couple of years ago a woman, Pam tried to kill her. She shot her in self defence." The memories of the night at the kareoke bar came back to haunt him. He could still hear Angela scream as Booth pushed Brennan out of the way.

"So she has a history of violence." Daisy nodded sagely.

"I'd be very careful what you say around here." Angela's voice caused them to look towards her.

"Angie, Honey!" Hodgins got to his feet, relieved to see his wife arrive. Daisy stuck her chin out in defiance.

"All I am saying is she has killed before."

"And all I am saying is that you weren't here at the time. You have been here what? A year? You have no idea what the situation was or what happened. How dare you act as Judge and Jury?"

"Angie." Hodgins tried to placate her. Instead she shot him a warning look. He sighed and looked back at the computer screen.

"No, Hodgy I am not taking this crap from her." Angela glared at the younger woman just as Aristoo and Wendell arrived.

"Hi." Aristoo held out a hand. "Just the woman we want to talk to."

"Excuse me?" Angela raised an eyebrow as both interns ushered her to her old office.

"You may have resigned but trust us, your machine hasn't. The only problem is none of us can work the Angelator." Wendell explained.

"And why would you even consider touching my pride and joy?" Angela raised an eyebrow. She couldn't help but be amused at the way the two younger men seemed so pleased to see her.

"Because." Aristoo smiled. "We have a plan."

###########################

Brennan sat on the edge of the bed in the scruffy B&B she had booked her and Christine into in the early hours of the morning. She was exhausted but knew there was no way she was going to get any sleep. Christine stirred in her travel cot.

"Ssh." Brennan leant over her daughter, willing the little girl not to cry. "Ssh Mommy's here. It wont be long and we'll be back home." She paused as her voice broke. The tears she had been supressing since she the day she had been accused of murder fell.

###########################

"So? What is this about?" Angela folded her arms. "Can I get Booth on the phone with the good news or is this some theory to prove my best friend is a killer when we all know she is not?"

"Not quite party and streamers time." Sweets smiled. "But you may wanna look at this."

"What?"

"Just put the data in the machine." Cam turned to face her. Angela raised an eyebrow.

"I don't work here anymore."

"Angela." Cam sighed. "Please, the guys have been working on this all night."

"Ok, ok." Angela took the piece of paper from Wendell's hand and began tapping the data into the computer screen. Yellow numbers and symbols rushed up the screen. Wendell glanced at Cam as the image became clearer.

"Oh my word." Angela paused as the computer generated image showed there was no way Brennan was physically strong enough to overpower the victim. A second image showed the victim attacked from various angles.

"See? Even with her martial arts training, there is no way a woman her size could overpower a man of his height and weighing what he did. Look at the next scenario."

Angela glanced at Aristoo before nodding and loading up the next image.

"He did it." Angela sighed. "He's framing Brennan for this. I knew it." The room fell silent as the truth of Angela's words sank in. The silence was only broken by Sweets swearing under his breath. Cam nodded slowly.

"The only problem now is solving a murder and clearing her name. Seems to me like we are running out of time."

"Yeah." All the team turned to see Hodgins stood in the doorway smiling. "And I think we have that proof."

#################

A/N More soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Bones.**

**Just a filler chapter. **

**Proof?**

"Honey?" Angela stared at her husband as his eyes lit up in exitment.

"Pollen."

"Pollen?" Cam raised an eyebrow. Her arms folded across her desk as she tried to work out what the curly haired bug guy was talking about this time. Arastoo smiled broadly.

"So, we both have proof."

"No my friend." Hodgins smiled. "Caroline would say, what you have is circumstantial. What I have, however. Now that's proof."

"Please, guys." Angela raised her hands. "This is my best friend we are talking about. Can we leave the who has the bigger manlihood competition until after her name is clear?"

"Sorry." Both men looked suitably sheepish.

"Jack." His eyes snapped to her's. He knew Angela rarely used his first name and when she did it was time to take note.

"Right. Ok." He paused for a moment. "On the victims body there were minute spores of a particular pollen. Now that just means he was where the pollen was sometime before his death."

"Right." Cam nodded.

"Pollen spores carry on wind and when someone or something touches the plant they are from." Hodgins felt as though he was explaining his evidence to little Christine or Michael. Angela smiled slightly. "Now, we know this pollen is found in a particular area of Washington and in western Europe. Don't ask me why, it just is."

"Ok."

"If we can prove that Dr B didn't have those pollen spores on any of her clothing then we may be able to prove she is innocent?" Sweets spoke for the first time since Hodgins had arrived. Cam smiled slightly, she knew this was just the start.

"Yeah and not only that." Hodgins nodded. "We can prove who the killer really is."

###################

"Booth?" Max walked towards his son in law as the younger man looked up. "Any news?"

"No." Booth snapped. "She's your daughter, Max. You were on the run for almost twenty years. If she doesn't want to be found then she wont be."

"We don't have much more time." Max shook his head. He knew Booth and Temperance weren't married but to him it didn't matter. The man in front of him was family.

"I know that." Booth got to his feet and walked towards the sink. He turned on the fosset and boiled the kettle before turning the radio on full blast. Max nodded before turning back to the younger man.

"She leaves the US in under two days! That's the love of your life and your daughter walking out of your life! For good!" Booth punched the wall as he heard Max.

"I know." He snapped before turning back to the older man. "But I have no idea where she is. The FBI have taken Cam and the others off the case and I have no clue what is going on." He rabn his hand through this short black hair as he tried to rationalize what was going on.

"Well, find out!" Max yelled at him. "You want this to happen? Do you? You may think it was easy for me and Christine to just walk out on Temperance and Russ but I promise you it wasn't. There isn't a day goes by that I don't regret missing a day of my daughter's life. Is that what you want? Walking into Christine when she is old enough to hate you? To resent you for not finding her and her mom?"

"Of course it isn't." Booth looked away as he noticed his cell phone flashing. "Angela."

"Right." Max fell silent as Booth picked up the phone and listened to Angela.

"She wants to meet me." Both men smiled. "Hodgins, Sweets and Wendell have found something."

"Really?" Max smiled broadly. "That's great."

"Yeah." Booth sighed in disbelief. "All I have to do know is meet Angela and bring Bones home."

####################

A/N Is it going to be that easy? Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I dont own Bones.**

**Meet?**

Angela stared out of the windscreen as the rain lashed the small car. She knew Booth would arrive any minute but she was inpatient to tell him her news. They now knew there was no way Brennan had killed Ethan Sawyer. Not that she had ever doubted it but having the evidence to prove it was Pellant and not her was kind of satisfying if she did say so herself. Even Cam had been relieved when she had realised that her team were right. This was not another case of one of her team going bad. This was Dr Temperance Brennan not Dr Zachary Addy. She smiled as she spotted Booth's SUV park a few feet away from her.

#####################

"Why?" Max walked behind Cam as she marched up to her office. He carried the bag containing what Brennan had been wearing the night of the murder.

"I'm surprised the FBI didn't already have these." Cam sighed as he handed her the carrier bag.

"They never actually arrested my girl. They just have a warrent out."

"True." Cam smiled. "That may not have been her best idea you know? Her running?"

"If someone was going to try to seperate you from Michelle what would you do? What would you do if staying and fighting was only going to hurt the people you love?"

"So running hasn't almost destroyed Booth?" Cam raised an eyebrow. "I just wish that she had trusted us with this."

"Trusted you?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"Look." Cam turned to face the older man. "I know she and I don't always see eye to eye but I have more than just her to think about. I have to keep the Jeffersonian Lab going. I have to keep us credible with law enforcement or there is no way we can go on as we are. I had to be impartial but don't you think for a moment I thought Dr Brennan was capable of killing Ethan Sawyer or anyonen else for that matter."

"Thank you." Max smiled slightly. "But I stil don't see how?"

"Pollen." Hodgins smiled as he approached them and took the bag from him. "Pollen. Those wonderful little spores."

"Excuse me?" Max looked on bewildered.

"Don't ask." Cam smiled. "Trust me, it's easier not to."

##########################################

Brennan dumped the diaper bag in the bin as she tried to stiffle a yawn. She was exhausted and had no idea when she was going to get any sleep. Christine slept on peacefully in her car seat as Brennan sat back down on the bed. It was the third day and she knew there was now no hope of her father contacting her. There was only one option. It broke her heart but she knew her father was right, there was only so many countries that didn't currently have an exreadition order with the USA. It was time to go.

#####################

"And you are sure about this?" Booth stared at Angela. He hardly dared to believe the forensic artist. Angela smiled at him as she nodded her head.

"Jack found the link. The boys, that is Arastoo and Wendell worked out the dimensions while Sweets did a little digging."

"And Cam?"

"Oh her and Hodgy found something a little interesting at Pellant's home. Seems his tag isn't as secure as he or the firm that runs it would like us to think." She raised an eyebrow as she spoke. Booth shook his head angrily.

"He killed Sawyer."

"We always knew he had. It was just the evidence."

"Which he managed to make point to Bones."

"Yeah. Jeez." Angela rested her head back against the head rest of her seat. "He's an evil genious."

"He is scum." Booth corrected. "You're sure about this? It's enough for me to go to Caroline with?"

"I'm sure." Angela smiled broadly. "I'm sure enough to go and swear on the Bible in any court room in the land. He killed Sawyer. Brennan is innocent."

"Yeah." Booth smiled. Angela's enthusiasm was infectious. Closing his eyes he turned his head away. "All we have to do now is find her."

#########################

A/N Very short filler chapter. _Is Hodgins' evidence enough? Will they prove it in court and where is Brennan anyway? Please review._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine. I wasn't going to update this story but I hate leaving stories unfinished. I just want to say with reference to chapter 3 I know Bones' dimensions are different to what she said in the programme. But she had just had a baby, and had mentioned she was worried Booth no longer found her attractive (as if!) now she was slightly bigger. I will finish this story but I wont be writing any more Bones stories.**

**The Lie in the Truth**

Booth almost ran into Caroline's office. The older woman snapped her head up to see him stood in front of her with Angela just a few steps behind.

"Caroline." He stared at her as she raised a well manicured eyebrow.

"What can I do for you Cherie?"

"Bones is innocent." He stared at her as she nodded once.

"Saying it and proving it are two different things. As you well know." She glanced towards Angela who walked further into the room.

"That's true." Angela agreed. "But we have evidence. Or we will in the next hour or so."

"Go on." Caroline sat back down. "Suddenly I am interested."

######################

Brennan stared at her baby daughter as the baby slept peacefully. Christine Booth was probably the most relaxed baby she had ever known. The little girl seemed to take everything in her stride. Brennan knew she probably inherited that trait from her father. She turned away as the woman in front of her in line turned and smiled.

"Oh isn't she sweet." The pensioner cooed.

"Yes, she is." Brennan smiled as her daughter opened her eyes. She swallowed hard, knowing every time her daughter looked at her it would remind her of her father.

"How old is she?" The woman asked. "What's her name?"

"Joy." Brennan lied. "Joy, she's fifteen weeks old."

"Oh they are such darlings at that age."

"Yes, they are." Brennan knew arguing with the woman would only draw unwanted attention to herself. Now she was almost out of the country she knew that was the last thing she wanted to do. The woman glanced at Christine once before turning to the man on the ticket stall. Brennan just hoped her conversation with him went as smoothly.

###########################

"Pollen?" Max looked at Hodgins as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, if we can prove it isn't on Dr B's clothes then we can prove she wasn't at the murder scene." He explained as Cam nodded.

"We already know the cause of Sawyer's death and we can explain Dr Brennan missing the hole in the bone as her being under undue stress as she was just back from her maternity leave. It is common for new moms to have a hard time returning to work after a baby." Cam explained. "I have read some research on it."

"My daughter hasn't killed anyone."

"I know." Hodgins turned to the older man. "And now we can prove it."

"These little bits of pollen? They can stop my daughter going to prison for something she didn't do?" Max looked at them as he realised the scientists were serious.

"Yes." Cam smiled.

"What can I say?" Hodgins looked at him. "Science will always find the truth."

"Oh my God." Max sank into the seat as Sweets leant in the doorway. The older man seemed to have trouble processing the information he had just been given. Sweets raised an eyebrow.

"You know where she is." He watched as Max closed his eyes. "All this time, you've known."

"I had to keep her and my grandchild safe."

"You knew and you didn't tell Booth." Cam frowned. "You have to call him. If she leaves the US there is no way we can prove her innocence. She has to be here."

"Why?"

"Because she has to back up the evidence with her side of the story. Pellant was hoping she'd run and she has. It makes him look innocent." Cam ran a hand through her hair as she began pacing her office. "Call her. Call Booth. Max, do it. Now."

"But."

"Look I was in court the day you were acquitted. She was prepared to go to prison for you. She had to cast reasonable doubt on your guilt and she did. She has to be here so we can cast probable guilt on the scum that has framed her. Now call her."

####################################

Booth looked around the train station as he tried to fight the hammering in his chest. He couldn't shake the feeling she was already gone, that he was too late. Wendell stood next to him as Angela ran towards the Customer Service desk hoping to flirt some information out of the young man working there. He cursed as he watched the forensic artist at work. She certainly knew how to manipulate the make ego to her advantage. It was then he heard the call for the passengers to board an American Airways flight to Kuwait. Something about extradition treaties sparked in the back of his mind. He turned in full circle before he saw her.

"Brennan." He blinked, certain his mind was playing tricks with him. "Bones."

She held his gaze as a single tear slipped down his cheek. The baby slept peacefully in her arms as she remained rooted to the spot. He smiled slightly as she shook her head. He saw her mouth the words 'Let me go." She looked so small, so alone that his heart broke all over again. In seconds he was at her side despite the fact he had no recollection of actually moving his feet.

"Bones." He blinked back a tear as he spoke. "It's ok."

"How?" She closed her eyes as he touched her hair. Christine stirred slightly before settling again.

"The Squint Squad." Booth smiled. "They weren't ready to let you go either."

"I." She swallowed as she met his gaze. "I never wanted to leave."

"Then why?"

"It was for the best. Stay outside the system, at least until it was safe." She repeated her father's words, suddenly realising how stupid they were. "I am so sorry." Tears ran openly down her cheeks as Wendell and Angela looked on.

"It's safe. Come home." Booth looked at her. "I called Cullen, Cam spoke with him too. We have evidence that places Pellant at the scene of Sawyer's murder. We have enough to charge him with murder. It's safe."

"Booth, I. I left you. I left us." Brennan was crying openly now, aware that she had broken any trust between them. "How can I?"

"Because you love me." He smiled as she nodded "And you know I love you. That's all that matters now. It's over."

"Booth." She sighed as he pulled her into his arms.

"Come home, please. Just come home." He kissed her hair as he felt her nod against his chest. For the first time since Sawyer's body had been found he began to believe everything was going to be alright.

#################

A/N Thanks for taking the time to read.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine. This is the epilogue I was asked for.**

**Epilogue.**

_August 2012_

Brennan stared straight ahead, convinced that something would go wrong. She had been home a little less than three months and although her name had been cleared and a written apology from Deputy Director Cullen was in her office she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. She closed her eyes as she felt Booth take her hand.

"You ok?" He whispered, aware that the rest of the courtroom was focused on the man in the dock. Brennan hadn't been able to drag her eyes away from him since he had been led into the dock.

"No." She answered as he tightened his hold on her.

"It's going to be ok. It will be ok." He whispered as she finally dragged her eyes back to his. With one curt nod she felt herself calm down. She was exhausted, it had been a long week with her having to spend at least an hour giving evidence the day before. They sat down as the Judge walked back in the room. Brennan could almost feel Angela behind her, the artist had been almost as nervous as she was when the trial had begun.

"Silence in Court." The Court Officer bellowed as the Judge took his seat. Hodgins closed his eyes, aware that the trial and Pellant's guilt would be determined on the evidence Brennan gave, Cam's forensic examination of the body and his pollen spores. Daisy gasped as she realised Pellant was smiling at her. Sweets scowled back. He knew that Pellant had got to show the world how clever he was. He had committed a murder while under house arrest on 'tag'. There was no way it should have been possible, but it was. Framing Dr Brennan had been the icing on the cake. Brennan tightened her hold on Booth's hand as the foreman of the Jury stood.

"Have you all reached a verdict upon which you are all agreed?"

"Yes, Your Honour." The young woman spoke calmly.

"And what say you?"

"On the charge of First Degree Murder. Guilty."

"Oh thank God." Angela mumbled as Wendell and Arastoo got to their feet.

"Sit down!" Hodgins hissed as Booth squeezed Brennan's hand. The Judge glared at the two young men before turning back to the foreman.

"Thank you. You are discharged. Pellant, you have been found guilty of murder. You are sentanced to twenty five years in prison. Take the prisoner down." He barked before standing and leaving the court.

################

The sunshine bathed the Jeffersonian gardens as Booth sat on the steps and watched the world go by. So much had changed in the last few weeks that he had trouble processing everything. He smiled slightly as he felt Brennan sit next to him.

"You ok?" He asked as he felt her lean against him.

"Yeah. I think so."

"Where's Christine?"

"With Max and Parker"

"Ok."

"Booth?" He turned as he felt her touch her face. "I am not going to run again. I am not going anywhere."

"Good." He smiled at her.

"Nothing could drag me away." She smiled as he covered her hand with his own. The metal of her ring on her left hand clinked against his own as he kissed her slowly.

"Good to know. " He breathed as he pulled away from her slightly. "Have you told the others yet?"

"That we're engaged? No. I thought I'd let the others have some rest before I tell them, besides Angela will have a fit."

"She'll be surprised." Booth agreed. "You said you didn't believe in marriage."

"I also said I didn't believe in baptism, but we had Christine baptised." She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. "I don't know what you are doing to me, Seeley Booth."

"I could say the same, Temperance Brennan." He kissed her hair. "But no more running, we beat the Gravedigger, we beat Epps and now Pellant."

"That's true." She smiled before standing up. "It seems nothing can tear us apart."

###################

A/N And that's all folks.


End file.
